Snowflake Kisses
by StrawberrySakuraChan
Summary: Sakura's friends planned a day before the end of break to go skating. When she hears that Lee will be joining them, she thinks it's the perfect opportunity for her to tell him how she really feels about him. Will all go as planned?
1. Chapter 1: Isn't It Obvious?

**_Sadness_**: I do not own Naruto

I do not own "My Secret Love" by Jojo

I half own the poem; I changed it up a bit so it would fit her

_Authors Note: I know, I know, they act like a couple, but at the moment they aren't, they are just really good friends. And Rukia-Chan is a friend of Sakuras and Lee's. Please Enjoy ._

_Snowflake Kisses_

_Chapter 1:Isn't It Obvious? _

_"...My Secret Love..."_ Sang the sweet girl while lying on the bench watching the snowflakes fall. She loved the way they softly fell on her cheek, almost like they were kissing her on her cheek. Although she hated the cold and the pain of stuffy clothing, she loved watching the snow fall.

_"...In my dreams I see us both together constantly..."_Sakura let out a sigh and thought about Lee, the person she had fallen in love with since the beginning of grade 8.Being 13 and in love? Yes, it is possible; the catch is that the other person has to love you back. Lee had tried so many times to win her heart, until one day he finally stopped and started dating others. Sakura and Lee were still good friends, but he had never thought of her in more than just friends ever again.

"_...You don't know how it feels to be so in love, With someone who doesn't even know, My secret love..._" She closed her eyes and sighed thinking of her what life would be like if she did accept Lee when they were younger.

"Hey Sakura" Sakura was surprised and flipped off the bench landing face first. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Lee's eyes watching down on her. Sakura turned red in embarrassment and brushed off the snow on her face. Lee took his hands out his pockets and offered his hand to help her up. She reached for his hand and stood up still blushing.

"Sakura? Are you okay? You're turning red...Oh, Rukia is looking for you, I'm not sure why though." He scratched his head and looked down.

" I-I'm fine Lee, um, where is she anyways?" Lee grabbed her hand and said;

"I'll take you to her" he smiled and walked with her towards the entrance of the park. Sakura's stayed quiet and bit her lip out of nervousness, _he's...holding...my...hand_, she thought to herself.

"Hey Sakura? Can I ask you something?" He turned to face her and scratched the back of his head. Sakura nodded and looked into his eyes.

" Well, I like this girl, and I've been a friend with her for a while now. I don't know if she likes me back, what should I do?" Lee started to blush and looked away._ Oh no... He likes someone else..,_ Sakura's heart sunk down inside of her, Lee has fallen in love, but not with her.

" O-Oh, s-so you really like h-her? W-who is she?" Sakuras voice was starting to break.

"Um, I don't want to say..."_ I bet it's one of my friends_, Sakura tried to keep her sadness in and put on a smile.

" Well, you should tell her... you never know" Lee smiled and gave her a hug

" Thanks Sakura, I hope your advice works!" She lightly smiled and continued to walk.

"SAKURA!! SAKURA CHAN!!" Sakura looked up and saw her two friends, Kairi and Rukia, yelling her name.

" There the big mouths are" Lee smirked, he grabbed Sakura's hand and ran towards the two girls.

"Hey Bushy brows" Kairi said with an evil smile." Hi Lee! Thanks for bringing her here, we actually have to talk to the both of you" Rukia and Kairi knew Sakura's love for Lee and always joke around about telling him, She was afraid they were going to have 'THE TALK' with the two.

" Kairi and I have thought of a trip! We are going..." Rukia pointed a finger in the air with excitement, and the both girls yelled out "SKATING!" Sakura smiled at the idea and looked up at Lee that didn't think it was so great." If you don't want to skate, THEN TOO BAD! EVERYONE'S SKATING AND THAT'S FINAL!" Kairi yelled, she knew Lee would hate the idea.

" Fine...I'll TRY but I'm not promising anything, if I fall, I'm out, got it?" Lee sighed and smiled at Sakura.

"When are we going?" Sakura asked while playing with her fingers.

" We're going on the 20th, that gives everyone plenty of time to get skates," Rukia said while blinking repeatedly at Lee.

"Hey, I said I would try didn't I?!" Lee said as he pouted, Sakura giggled and poked his side. He smiled at Sakura and poked her back in the cheek.

" Lee, YOU BETTER BE SKATING! OR ELSE I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN IF YOU DON'T!" Rukia and Kairi yelled.

" Okay, we have to go, Bye Sakura Chan! Lee-san... Bushy brows..." Rukia and Kairi said and ran away. Sakura giggled and looked at Lee, he pouted at the comment the girls made about him, but never took it seriously. Lee looked over at Sakura and noticed she was shivering,

" Are you cold?" he asked,"N-No..Well, yeah I am.." she replied while looking down. Lee went to her and put his arm around her to keep her warm," Better?" Sakura nodded, and smiled with a fainted blush on her face. Lee walked her to her doorstep and hugged her. Sakura wrapped her arms around him and smiled, the amount of happiness that was going through her body was more than anyone could imagine. Lee held her in his arms and kissed her cheek, more like a friend kiss, not anything that could lead to anything. She waved goodbye and went inside her home, no one was home so she could do whatever she wanted. Sakura went into her room and put on her stereo, she grabbed her journal that had the words ' _O u t O f S i g h t , O u t O f M i n d_' Inside she wrote:

As The Cheeks on my face get redder and redder

Echoes in my mind,

Of Your sweet voice

And with my eyes closed

I single-mindedly keep on dreaming

That **_ONE DREAM_** up inside my little head

All the memories coming to me

Over & over,

Over and over

Being excreted

And single mindedly,

I think of what it would be like

If it was just

_**You&Me**_

She smiled and went to bed waiting for the day that she would be with Lee.


	2. Chapter 2: Sing Your Heart Out

Sadness: I do not own "My Secret Love" by Jojo

I do not own Naruto uu

The sun shined brightly through Sakura's window and onto her eyes causing her to awaken from her sleep. She yawned and looked at the snow falling from the sky. She smiled, oh how she loved the snow. Sakura looked down her window and saw Lee walking towards her doorstep wearing a dark green and black jacket. She raised an eyebrow wondering why he came so early, but was excited to see him. She quickly got dressed and went downstairs and saw Lee sitting on the couch waiting for her. Lee smiled at her and thanked Sakura's mom for letting him in._ He is always so sweet_, She walked down the stairs and sat down on the last step.

" Sorry to come over so early but I need to ask you a favour" Sakura played with her fingers and smiled

"What is it Lee?" He scratched the back of his head, he was nervous to ask Sakura the embarrassing favour.

" Well, I don't know how to skate, can you, well, come with me so i can learn?...please?" Sakura giggled and nodded.

" Thanks Sakura" he smiled at her and got her coat for her. She shouted to her mom that she was leaving, ignoring the embarrassing comments her mom was saying. She grabbed her skates and followed Lee out the door. They walked to the skating arena close by their homes and noticed that there was no one on the ice; the ice was theirs to use.

" Well, this is perfect, no one can laugh at me when I fall" she giggles and poked his side like she always did.

" Don't worry, its quite easy if you know how to roller blade" Lee looked down and mumbled.

"I never roller bladed in my life.." Sakura gasp as a joke and pulled him down to a seat.

" It's easy, trust me" she smiled and started to put on her skates. He lightly blushed, but Sakura did not notice. As soon as Sakura finished her last skate, she pulled Lee to the skating rink. Lee held on to the board with his life trying not to skate while Sakura was gliding right beside him. She forgot that she was not alone and started to sing to herself...

_Just a friend that's all I've ever been to you_

_Oh just a girl_

_Who wants to be the centre of your world_

_But I ain't got much to offer_

_But my heart and soul_

_And I guess that's not enough_

_For you to notice me_

_I'm just a girl_

_And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you_

_To you_

Lee didn't stop her from singing; he listened closely to the words she sang. He loved the sound of her singing; he never tried stop her, or told her that everyone could hear her.

_I try to smile when I see other girls with you_

_Acting like everything is ok_

_But ohh_

_You don't know how it feels to be so in love_

_With someone who doesn't even know_

_My secret love_

It was if Sakura was singing from her heart, all the words were her feelings. She closed her eyes and continued to sing completely forgetting that Lee was with her.

_In my dreams_

_I see us both together constantly_

_Why can't you see_

_This love that's here for you inside of me_

_Ohhh_

_What do I have to do_

_For you to notice this_

_You look at her with love_

_With me its just friendship_

_I'm just your girl_

_And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you_

_To you_

Lee let go of the wall and started to skate on his own behind Sakura trying not to fall so she wouldn't stop singing. The sound of her voice made him smile and listen to the sweet words she said, but this time...he wondered what the words she sang meant.

_I try to smile when I see other girls with you_

_Acting like everything is ok_

_But ohh_

_You don't know how it feels to be so in love_

_With someone who doesn't even know_

_My secret love_

Sakura's voice started to break trying not to cry; this song told exactly how she felt about Lee. She hated Lee's last girlfriend, she didn't treat Lee with any respect and loved another while with him. It made Sakura both mad and sad to have to see them before, she hurt Lee badly and that broke her heart.

_What do you see in her_

_You don't see in me (don't see in me)_

_Boy you're so hard to believe_

_Why do you show her love_

_But there's none for me_

_Boy you don't make sense to me_

_Cause I don't have much to offer_

_But my heart and soul_

_And I guess that's not enough_

_For you to notice me_

_I'm just your girl_

_And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you_

_To you_

Lee had thought carefully, could she have feelings for him? She did dislike his last girlfriend, after 4 years of friendship she had grown to love him

_I try to smile when I see other girls with you_

_Acting like everything is ok (everything ain't ok)_

_But ohh_

_You don't know how it feels to be so in love (so in love with you baby)_

_With someone who doesn't even know_

_My secret love..._

Tears were half way down her cheeks, as she turned around, she saw Lee behind her, staring. She turned around, wiped her tears and faced Lee.

"I-I'm sorry..." She looked down in shame, she sang her heart out right to the person she loved. Sakura quickly skated away not noticing she dropped her pink and green scarf. Lee bent down to get it and tried to skate after her but slipped and fell face first. When he lifted his face from the ice, he saw the door slam behind her; he tapped his head on the ice feeling badly for not saying anything or tried to stop her. He skated off the ice quickly hoping he would see her at the front of the arena. With his skate out of his bag behind Lee's back, he completely forgot to put his skate guards on. Sakura was sitting on the bench in front of the arena with tears falling from her eyes, she had been so carried with her singing, that now Lee must have been weirded out by her. Lee leaned his head on the front doors putting his body weight on the lever of the door; he had felt pain and weakness before he had gone out of the skating rink. With blood dripping from his sweater, he fell to the floor holding in the pain but clenching his fists on the cold floor. Lee pulled his skate out in front of him and noticed blood at the end of the blades; he looked at his back glaring at the blotch of blood and the open wound on his back. Sakura looked at the entrance and saw Lee on the floor bleeding. She hurried over him before he passed out of the pain; Sakura pulled his arm around her and pulled him up. She walked to her house where she was alone with Lee; she put him in her shower leaning against the wall as she took off her sweater and shirt to get more access to the wound. He screamed in pain and turned on the water to wash away the blood. She examined the slash on his back and washed around it, she did not want to cause any more pain than he already had. Lee was quiet while staring at Sakura cleaning his slash.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked in confusion.

" No, I'm just thinking, about that girl I was telling you about" Sakura bit her lip with anger and sadness, but he had not noticed.

"Hm, I see, well how long have you guys been friends? How's she like? Do I know her?" Sakura wanted to know all about her, and see why not he could have loved SAKURA instead of this other girl.

" Whoa calm down! Well I've known her for about, 4 year I think, She's kind, sweet, and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, she's like an angel, and Yes, you do know her" Sakura thought about it, and he's known all of her friends for about 4 years now, who could it be?

" But, you will find out on the skating trip, I'm going to tell her that day" He smiled and lightly blushed. Sakura gave a sad smile and continued with cleaning up. She bandaged the wound and let him sleep over for he was too weak to walk home. Sakura set a bed in her room and placed it close to her bed. They both spent hours talking until Sakura was getting tired; Lee pulled her down and set her down beside her. She slept peacefully with a smile on her face; Lee quietly moved his arm under her and hugged her. They both slept happily and with smiles on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3: In Your Arms

Murai-Chan: OOPS sorry, I always get mixed up with them, I don't know why .. Now, I won't spoil the ending for you, even thought it is obvious…. But oh well : P Thanks for the review : )

AnimeLover5.6: Thank you, the song is really cute : D, and it shows just how she feels for him, which is even CUTER! - the plot is original, but I might add a few crazy things here in there in the next chapter : )Thanks for the review: )

RkRshinobi: Phew I'm glad it's better for you now : ) I'll keep it in mind for my future fanfics also ) I thought it was sad too T.T, but good thing I'm writing this story and I can make it a happy ending! HEHE thanks for the review : )

* * *

Sakura woke up in Lee's arms; she smiled and looked at his adorable face. She sat up and stretched her arms and legs, she softly yawned and fixed her messy hair. Lee opened his eyes but Sakura didn't notice, he quietly moved his arm around her waist and pulled her down beside him and started to poke her in her ticklish places. She crawled on top of him and held his arms down with her legs. She began to poke him but he was to strong and pulled her back down, She screamed and tried to poke him but she was laughing to hard. Sakura called truce through the laughter and gasped for air, Lee stopped with his arm around her waist. Sakura turned red but didn't say anything, 

" Are you okay? You're turning Red again.." Lee put his hand on her forehead then to her cheek.

" I-I'm fine" Sakura gulped. She rose from her position and playfully played with his hand.

" So, you want to tell me her name?" She asked hoping to get it out of him.

"Nah, you'll find out," He smirked and rose from the bed. Sakura looked at him with confusion, he would have told her by now. She stood up on her knees and looked in his eyes.

"I'm sorry..." Her eyes soon looked away in shame. He smiled and kissed her forehead," It's okay," He looked away while thinking what the song meant. Lee walked to the bathroom and got dressed.

"Guess whaaat!" Lee looked at Sakura who had a big grin on her face.

"What?" Sakura giggled and poked his side.

"Tomorrow is the 20th, and that means you're going to go skating, and THAT MEANS you have to tell me who the girl is" she smiled innocently and looked at Lee. Lee smirked and shook his head at her.

"You'll have to wait, because it's more fun making you wait" Sakura pouted and crossed her arms.

"Fine" She looked away and couldn't help but smile. As she looked at the bloody sweater, she felt horrible for causing all the trouble the other day. She had to make it up to him. Sakura got out of bed and started to get dressed, she thought of the perfect way to make it up to him.

"Lee" she called out," I want to make up for what happen yesterday" Sakura played with her fingers nervously.

"Don't worry about it" Lee lightly brushed his hand on her cheek. Sakura took his hand and held it.

"Please?" Lee couldn't resist Sakura when she was sad; her eye brought him to say okay every time. He tried to look away but failed, "Okay, okay" Sakura smiled and ran outside waiting for him to get ready. In her bag, she had both Lee's and her skates. As they arrived to the arena Lee stopped and smirked. He scratches his head but continued to walk with her, she smiled and gave him his skates

"No singing this time, I promise" Sakura smiled and ran through the doors of the arena, it was empty and the ice was just cleaned from the people skating before. Her eyes were filled with happiness that they had the arena to themselves again. The two slipped their skates on and proceeded on the ice, Sakura sweetly glided onto the slippery ice as Lee carefully walked on the ice while holding on to the boards. She watched as Lee tried to catch up to her, he slipped once in a while but Sakura was always there to help him up. Just as Lee was getting the hang of skating, he raised his arms in the air and slipped as he was trying to celebrate. Sakura giggled at how cute he was and helped him up, Lee pouted and started to skate again. Surprisingly, he skated faster than before and didn't slip. Lee smiled and skated towards Sakura, she giggled and blushed lightly.

"So, tell me more about her" Sakura said as the two of them skated together along the rim of the rink. Lee gave her a look as in she was too interested into his secret.

"Why so interested?" Sakura blushed and quickly thought of an answer.

"Well, um, because" she stuttered which made Lee suspicious," Because I should now, since I'm your friend, and you basically tell me everything, why not tell my this little secret?"

"I want you to wait, it's really special, and I don't want to ruin it" Lee smiled and lightly blushed; Sakura was notice him blush so she started to tease him about it.

"You're blushing, YOU'RE BLUSHING!" Sakura skated around him and poked him for fun, Lee kept denying but his face would get redder and redder. As Sakura came around him, she slipped and Lee was quick enough to catch her. With Sakura in his arms, he looked into her eyes. He couldn't look away, they both started to blush and get embarrassed. She stood up while still looking into his eyes, Sakura felt embarrassed for what had happen so she continued to skate like nothing had happened.

"Um, I think I got the hang of skating, hopefully I won't fall tomorrow, want me to walk you home?" Lee nervously grabbed Sakura's hand and raced to the exit. He found what happened really embarrassing; he was still blushing but didn't notice. Sakura took off her skates and was ready to go, she notice Lee was blushing so she giggled softly so he couldn't hear her. Lee took her hand and ran with her out of the arena, he continued on walking with her hand in his. Sakura couldn't resist but to blush the whole walk, she could spot her house from the spot they were at but didn't want to go. Lee arrived at her front door and looked into her eyes again_, God, I love her beautiful eyes_, he thought to himself.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, I'll meet you here so we can walk there together okay?" Lee was talking so fast that Sakura could hardly understand him.

"Okay, meet me here at, 2:00?" Sakura said sweetly.

"Sure, Sure see you tomorrow!" Lee quickly landed a kiss on Sakura's cheek and ran for his life before she could say anything. She blushed lightly, _Jeez he's fast_, she thought to herself. Sakura smiled and entered her home; she called up Kairi and told her all about her day.

* * *

Okay, yes yes, they do seem like a couple, but they are very good friends, FOR NOW! MUAHAHAHA. AhemWell I hope you all enjoyed it :D 


	4. Chapter 4: Snowflakes Falling

Murai-Chan: I was like spazzing as I wrote this, hehehe. And don't worry, I double-checked! It's okay, if I make a mistake and people tell me, I tend to think about it in the next chapter or story, so it helped : ) don't feel guilty! If it were a dream, I would have made it come true! Hehehe: ) I wrote about 'The Girl' in this chapter :D HEHEHE! LOL Murai-chan is your nickname for me :D and thank you, I find myself quiet cute XD LOL I'm joking but thanks for the compliment! Puppy dog eyes are my specialty :D Sorry for taking so long in this, so busy with my family

AnimeLover5.6: Why thank you for Reviewing! I really appreciated it :) I hope you like this chapter, I loved it if you ask me :**sneaky eyes:** hehe.

* * *

Sakura woke up extra early that morning to get ready for the skating trip she had planned with her friends. With the cold water on her face, and the sun shining into her eyes, she was wide-awake. The water was falling on her hair as she took a shower to refresh her self for the long day she had ahead of her. While getting ready, the thought of Lee liking another girl was making her more and more worried. If it were one of her best friends, what would she do? She tried to block that out of her mind and think about the good things that could happen, like her friends all being together. No one getting hurt, no broken hearts. She froze at that last remark, she shook her head and thought of Lee, today was the day that she would tell Lee her true feelings for him. The only that went through her mind was about the girl he liked so much. Sakura was done with getting herself ready for the trip, her make up was done, her clothes were on, her hair was straightened, and her skates were set. There was still another 30 minutes before she had to meet Lee, so she decided to write in her journal. The title was "Always And Forever" 

_When I think of the past,_

_I want to go back and say I Love how you treated me so Kindly when I was so terrible _

_You loved me for so long, and now I feel horrible,_

_But now it's my turn,_

_To admit,That …_

_I Love You._

The book was left alone after that short little life update and put it away for the day. A voice from outside caught her attention and she approached to the window. Sakura's worried face soon turned into a smiling sweet face. Lee smiled back and waved at her in the window. She returned the wave and walked quickly down the stairs to meet the love of her life. It was if she was Juliet and he was her Romeo. A smile was plastered onto her face right when she saw him.

"Hey Sakura" Lee smiled and hugged her. She blushed and hugged him back, butterflies flying around in her stomach.

"Hi Lee, Ready for skating" she said sweetly as she grabbed her skates from the closet.

"Yes, I guess. I just hope I don't embarrass myself" He scratched the back of his head and gave Sakura a nervous smile. She giggled and did her usual poke on the cheek to Lee. He kindly opened the front door for her and smiled, Sakura always thought he was the sweetest boy she ever met. They both made there way out of her house and to the park to meet their friends. Sakura couldn't help but smile the whole time she was with him, but then again thinking of the girl that he liked.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" two voices from afar called out.

"Oh no, here comes the loudest people in the world" Lee sweat dropped but continued to walk. Sakura couldn't help but to giggle at the comment.

"HEY! LEE-SAN!" one of Lee's friends Neji, called out.

They both waved at their friends and greeted them. All 5 friends talked on their way to the skating rink and when they arrived, they were all excited for the day.

"So Sakura-chan" Dea said with a grin." Did you tell Lee-san yet?" Sakura finished tying her skates and stood up with her face as red as blood.

" Loud much? And no, I haven't yet. But I will! Today…I think." Sakura whispered.

" AWW KAWAII!" Kairi and Dea yelled until Sakura put her hands in front of their mouths. She sighed and waited for them to calm down. Both of the excited girls poked her in the direction of Lee but Sakura tried her hardest not to topple over him.

"Hey Lee, are you going to tell her today?" Neji said quietly to Lee as they made their way to the ice. Lee nodded and looked at Sakura, he smiled at her while she was starting a poking war with Dea and Kairi.

" You there? Or daydreaming again?" Neji snapped his fingers in front of Lee's face. Lee looked at Neji and apologized. Neji smirked and shook his head. Sakura caught that Lee was smiling at her and she blushed as she always does. As Sakura took one step on the ice, she smiled. The lights shined on the ice and the cold air from the ice made Sakura shiver. Suddenly, the lights dimmed and music started to play, the confusion on her face made Lee smile.

" You did this didn't you?" Sakura said sweetly as she grabbed his arm and began to skate with him.

"Yup, nice eh?" he replied as he grinned. Sakura nodded and let go of his arm to go in front of him. All that went through her mind was when he was going to tell her who the mystery girl was. Lee was starting to blush a lot and Sakura was getting confused.

"Um, Sakura?" Lee said nervously, Sakura nodded and looked at his face turn redder and redder.

" Well you know how I told you I liked this girl, and I was going to tell her?" Lee scratched the back of his head. Sakura nodded and smiled, he looked so cute when he was blushing.

" Well, here it goes. Sakura, I-I," Lee was starting to get nervous and couldn't finish what he was going to say. Sakura giggled and brushed her hand gently across the side of his face, Lee smiled and held her hand.

" I love you." Lee said quickly and scratched the back of his head. Sakura stood in shock and happiness; she couldn't express what she was feeling. Her heart was beating faster than it usually does, and words couldn't come out of her mouth. Lee was about to say something until Sakura flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. Lee was surprised and kissed her back, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight.

"OH MY GOSH! SHE TOLD HIM!" Kairi screamed out, Neji shook his head and sweat dropped.

"Uhh, Lee told her" Neji pointed out. Kairi and Dea stared in confusion.

"Noooo, She told him," Dea argued. Kairi was pouting, knowing she was right and soon enough Dea and Kairi chased after Neji arguing that they were right.

Lee broke the kissed and held her tight, he smiled at her as her face turned red. She smiled back and looked into in dark eyes, his eye were so good looking that it made her want to melt. They skated hand in hand towards their friends, Dea had Neji in a headlock and Kairi was yelling that he was wrong. Lee laughed in Neji's face and returned to Sakura who couldn't stop giggling.

Kairi inhaled from yelling at Neji too much and skated up to Sakura and Lee. " Who Told Who!?!" she said loudly. Sakura blinked in confusion and pointed at Lee. Kairi swore loudly and Neji was laughing while yelling out he was right. Dea squealed and hugged the new couple, Lee and Sakura both smiled in embarrassment. Kairi smiled sweetly at them, and then skated after Neji who was still laughing at her. Soon enough, Kairi caught up to Neji and slapped him across the head causing him to fall. She smirked and skated to Dea, Sakura, and Lee. Lee couldn't help but to go up to Neji and laugh at him, so he kissed Sakura sweetly on the lips and skated to his friend on the ice. Her friends poked her and giggled while saying silly comments on the kiss, asking questions about how it was, and teenage girl comments. Sakura answered what they asked and giggled at their comments. Lee couldn't keep his eye off of her; he was relieved that she felt the same way. Sakura always caught Lee smiling at her; she would always smile back and blush. After a day of romance and laughter, it was getting late and everyone was tired. The 5 stood at the doors of the arena for a while talking until the sky turned black, Dea and Kairi were the first to leave and soon after Neji did also. Sakura and Lee were left alone while walking in the moonlight; Lee held her close while they walked to her house. Lee walked her to her doorstep and hugged her. As they kissed, Sakura suddenly felt a cold feeling on her cheek. She looked up, and it began to snow. She smiled and kissed Lee again; she looked at Lee with the snowflakes in his hair and giggled.

" Oh how I love the snow" She smiled and hugged Lee. He smiled and responded," Me too"

* * *


End file.
